Typically, fourdrinier paper machines include a wet end with a wire that moves in a machine direction. The wire has a width and stock is applied substantially along the entire width of the wire. A deckle may be used on both edges of the wire to retain substantially all of the stock on the wire. Deckle boards are used to create an edge on a paper machine and to retain stock, water, fines, filler, or a combination thereof on the wire of the paper machine. Some paper machines include a static board that sits on an edge of the wire and prevents stock from exiting the wire from the cross machine direction. Other systems use water to cut the stock and/or slightly dried stock to form an edge on the wire. However, removing stock from the edges decreases the width of the paper machine resulting in less tons per hour being run. Further, pushing the stock along the cross machine direction may result in an uneven formation along the edges and even towards the center of the sheet so that the sheet includes inconsistencies, which may lead to edges and/or paper being rejected. Pushing stock from the edges of the paper machine may result in waves being sent from one side of the paper machine towards the other side of the paper machine.
Examples of devices for deckling edges of paper are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,712,632; 2,305,300; 3,607,624; 4,738,751 and 4,968,387 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Thus, there is a need for a device that maximizes the width of the paper machine so that substantially all of the paper along the width of the paper machine may be used. What is needed is a device that removes inconsistencies from the edges of the paper machine. What is needed is a device that prevents waves from traveling in the cross machine direction. What is needed is a device that remains substantially planar as the temperatures along the paper machine vary or from varying paper machine temperatures.